A City Without Walls or Secrets
by kdinthecity
Summary: It's Burning Man Avatar-style! Favorite characters and random pairings will visit the makeshift city in the Si Wong Desert for a week-long international collaboration. A series of mostly 150-word drabbles for Toza's Gym (part of the Pro-Bending competition). Rated M because it's so hot in the desert, that emotions run high... and clothing is optional.
1. Heat Wave

It was the hottest day of the year—no, in _years._ As Ba Sing Se reached record high temperatures, its citizens wandered around their walled city in a daze. Some say the summer delirium birthed the Bending Man movement. Others claimed the need for freedom of expression after a hundred years of war and oppression.

People from all nations traveled to the Si Wong Desert for this week-long experience of communal and cultural exchange. Earthbenders, specifically sandbenders, designed the makeshift city. Firebenders entertained with pyrotechnic displays. Waterbenders kept everyone alive with provisions and healing capabilities.

It was _hot._

It reminded the Fire Nation of the heat they once wrought on their fellow man. It stripped the Earth Kingdom of city conveniences and forced them to rely on the land and each other. It championed collaboration over the Water Tribe's preference for isolation.

They all burned to be refined—to _shine._

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Word count: 150

 **A/N:** This AU is inspired by the real-life events of Burning Man. Don't know what that is? Look it up.


	2. Too Hot to Handle

Azula found the laundromat empty on this record-breaking scorcher in the Earth Kingdom capital. In her mind, the only relief to such oppressive heat would be thousands of people gathered in the desert awaiting an epic fire show.

Of course, Bending Man was much more than that, and Azula was ready.

 _Almost_ ready—laundry was last on her to-do list. She glanced around the establishment before peeling off her favorite tank top and adding it to the wash.

Jet hunkered down in the corner, chewing mindlessly on a stalk of grass. He, too, was Bending Man bound, hoping to hook up with hot girls—preferably naked ones.

When Azula spotted him, she fired off a look. "Don't even think about it."

But Jet never backed down from a challenge.

 _Shit, she's a firebender._ He learned this when she singed all the clothes in his laundry basket.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Jet/Azula  
Bonus: partial nudity  
Word count: 150


	3. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

The art theme for Bending Man was "unity" to symbolize fledgling relationships among the nations in a post-war world, but Haru's interpretation was a little different. His sandstone sculptures depicted human figures in certain _unifying_ positions.

He couldn't craft the contours of a woman's body to his liking. He tried to go by memory, but it had been a while. He needed a live model.

Coincidentally, the Kyoshi Warrior camp was nearby, and their leader was sleeping… in the nude. Haru couldn't pass up such a perfect opportunity.

 _I'm not a pervert. It's for art_ , he told himself. _Her name is Suki_ , he remembered.

She yawned and stretched, and Haru thought he'd been caught.

Sometime later, Suki stopped by Haru's tent to admire his sculptures. He cringed when she pointed to the one made in her likeness.

"It's nice," she said with a smirk. "But her tits are too small."

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Haru/Suki  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150

 **A/N:** I changed the AtLA version of "Burning Man" to be called Bending Man simply as a courtesy to the organizers and participants of the original event. I am neither, by the way.


	4. Aerodynamics

Aang folded his arms across his chest. "We used to do these festivals at the Air Temples."

Katara sighed. "Right. I'm sure it was _sooooo_ much better."

They had been bickering constantly ever since arriving at Bending Man.

 _It's not even a festival_ , she thought bitterly. _It's an experience._

One that can bring out the best or worst in people.

"At least the Air Nomads approached this sort of thing with reverence."

Katara gaped at him. "What _sort of thing_?"

Aang just shrugged. "You know… sex?"

" _What!?_ " They never talked about this subject. Ever.

"The Circle of Life festivals," he answered. "When males and females came together to procreate."

"Bending Man is _not_ a giant orgy!" Katara protested.

True, there were lots of naked people and sexual activities, but Aang didn't seem interested.

Katara would wait until he was ready, but she would _not_ be reduced to a baby maker.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Aang/Katara  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150

 **A/N:** I mean no offense by this one, it's just that I shamelessly ship Zutara, and Aang will always be twelve in my mind. (He's not in this story, btw. You have to be at least 18 to attend Burning/Bending man unless you are accompanied by a parent. Although Katara does mother him...)


	5. Fire Meet Gasoline

Sex camps at Bending Man were governed by a strict set of rules to ensure that everyone enjoyed their guilty pleasures in a safe and consensual way. Long Feng was issued a citation last year for the use of hypnosis in his BDSM camp, so he had to be more careful this time.

He chose role-play, and to prove that nothing suspicious was going on, participants had to agree to a live audience.

When a young Water Tribe woman and a Fire Nation man signed up, he gave them the roles of Kya for submissive and Ozai for dominant.

"Please, spare my people!" the woman wailed.

"Suffering will be your teacher!" The man slapped her bare ass.

There was an audible gasp in the crowd. Long Feng wondered if someone knew the history.

After the show, he received a visit from an outraged Chief Hakoda and livid Fire Lord Zuko.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Ozai/Kya  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150


	6. Dirty Talk

Azula knew she must be bored when she wandered over to the rumble arena.

"We're surrounded by scorching sand and raging dust storms, and you made… mud?" she scoffed.

"Hello to you, too, Princess Temper Tantrum." A wide grin spread across Toph's face. "It sure beats a bonfire in this heat."

"I do lightening shows, Mudbanger."

Toph laughed. "Mudbanging! That's what we should call it!"

Azula quirked a brow.

"You should give it a try. It'll actually cool you off."

Before Azula could respond, Toph shoved her into the arena and began stripping off her own clothes.

"What in Agni's name are you doing?" Azula shrieked.

"What? Afraid of getting dirty, Princess Perfect? It's not like I can _see_ you, anyway."

Azula quickly disrobed. She wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

She sorely miscalculated her opponent, though.

The earthbender was not only in the buff, she was in her element.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Azula/Toph  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150


	7. For Amusement Purposes Only

"Truth or dare." Suki sipped her cocktail and sighed contentedly.

"Spirits, we're not fifteen anymore," Katara huffed.

"This is Bending Man." Suki said with a sly smile. " _Anything_ goes."

She wasn't deterred when Katara didn't answer. "Fine. I'll go first. Truth."

"Okaaaaaaaay." Katara thought for a moment. "Do you have a thing for Haru?"

"No."

The waterbender raised an eyebrow.

"OK, I do pose for him nude, but that doesn't mean—"

"Suki!" Katara cupped a hand over her mouth in disbelief. Then, after a few beats, she said, "Dare."

"I dare _you_ to pose nude for Haru."

"No way!"

"Come on, Katara. I know you had a thing for him, too."

"But I'm with Aang!"

Suki pulled her shirt over her head as if to prove how easy it would be. "I'm going to find Haru to tell him he's got a new muse."

Katara gulped, then stripped, too.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Suki/Katara  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150


	8. Pressure Points

Sokka moaned as Ty Lee pressed into him. She shifted from where her sweat-slicked knees gripped his bare back to reach for a bottle of oil. When the scent of lavender wafted through the air, he braced himself for what was coming next. He'd be going deep.

She worked him _hard_. It nearly took his breath away.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," he rasped when the tension finally released.

Ty Lee dismounted and washed her hands in the nearby water basin. Sokka slowly rolled off the mat and sighed. "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna chi block me."

She giggled. "My chi blocking clinics are during the day. This is what I do at night."

"Well, you're damn good at it," Sokka said as he buttoned his shirt.

Before ducking out of the tent, he glanced back at her and smiled. "Thanks, Ty, for the massage. I feel so much better!"

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Sokka/Ty Lee  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150


	9. Insatiable

Katara was frustrated—sexually, that is. It didn't help that Aang had been missing for most of the day. To make matters worse, the woman in the next tent was running an escort service.

So, to the sound of gasps and grunts, Katara rubbed herself in tandem, pretending the client was thrusting into her instead.

The noise stopped, but Katara kept going. She had almost climaxed when the woman said, "What's that scar on your chest?"

"Oh, it's nothing," a familiar voice replied.

 _Zuko!?_

Katara burst into their tent without so much as a warning. "What do you mean, _nothing_?" she seethed. "Jumping in front of lightening to save me… meant _nothing_?"

"Katara, I—" Zuko blushed at the sight of her _wet_ undergarments.

She drank in his body, even the part he was trying to cover with his hands.

"I'll just leave you two alone," the other woman said.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Katara/Zuko  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150


	10. Hands-On Experience

"So, you don't feel anything when you look at these?" June lifted up her shirt and pinched a pert nipple for emphasis.

Aang's face reddened. "Uhh, no."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because I haven't even—" He quickly looked away. "—and Katara's my girlfriend."

As a sex therapist, June had seen anxiety before. She had also talked to couples where one wanted it when the other didn't. But Aang seemed different.

She took a chance and reached for his hand, placing it on her chest. He didn't jerk back like she expected. "Nothing?"

Aang's gray eyes glistened. "Am I weird?"

"Weird? Naw, I once met a guy who was attracted to cabbages." June smiled. "Actually, there are some people who don't feel sexual urges, Aang. It's OK."

"Really? Wow, thanks, June!"

She hoped he wouldn't ask for relationship advice next.

"Uhh, Aang. You can move your hand now."

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: June/Aang  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150


	11. Facing the Heat

**A/N:** For Toza's Gym, Sparring Circle (love triangle)  
Aang, Katara, Zuko, word count: 858  
This is a different format than previous chapters because I had to clean up my Kataang/Zutara mess. There is only so much shipping drama a 150-word drabble can handle.

* * *

Katara threw herself down onto her sleeping mat, allowing her pillow to catch her hot tears and stifle her angry cries.

 _Fuck you_ , Aang, for not wanting to talk about the camel elephant in the room—namely the fact they'd been dating for six years and their relationship status was stagnant. She was tired of pretending everything was OK when it wasn't. He wanted her to be perfect, so pure and forgiving, but she just… wasn't.

 _Fuck you_ to the woman—no _whore_ —from the camp next door, who reminded Katara of just how good she wasn't. She was angry at Aang for never showing interest in her body. She was bitter that men were not lined up at _her_ tent, even though she would never admit it. And she was jealous that Zuko had paid this woman a visit when it should have been her.

 _Fuck you_ , Zuko, for never talking about his feelings until now. And why now? When they could have just… _fucked_ , instead.

Of course, she wouldn't expect anything different from her long-time friend. They had exchanged letters over the years and enjoyed one another's company at diplomatic dinners. They held a great deal of respect for each other, and even if he knew her frustrations, he would never do anything to hurt her… or Aang.

They had come a long way since, "I'll save you from the pirates," and Zuko's banishment days. But just thinking about his voice rasping in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, made her aroused all over again. If he was so concerned with his _honor_ , then why did he sleep with that slut?

"FUCK!" Her curse was not muffled by her pillow this time.

"If you want to talk about it, I can hook you up with Song," a woman said. "Or maybe you need June, I don't know."

"What are _YOU_ doing here!?" Katara narrowed her eyes at her neighbor. How dare she?

"The name's Star," the woman extended a hand that Katara did not take. "I'm part of the Love Triangle, happy to offer our services."

The waterbender's raging blue eyes softened a bit. "The what?"

"The Love Triangle," Star repeated. "Song does relationship advice, June does sex therapy, and I do… well, I just do the sex, I guess."

Katara gaped at her.

"Look, I'm not really supposed to talk about my clients, but your man over there? He just had a bad breakup, so Song sent him to me for a good fuck. That's how we work. Sometimes June identifies a sexual issue, and then that person comes to me for… practice. Sometimes Song refers a couple to June to discuss their sexual issues. See what I mean?"

Katara took a minute to process what she had just heard. She should be considering this for her relationship with Aang. It was the perfect solution, right? But that wasn't the key piece of information for her. No, it wasn't, and her takeaway was all too telling.

 _So, Zuko and Mai broke up?_

"You two have chemistry," Star said with a smirk and a shrug.

Before Katara could respond, Aang blew through the tent entrance, not even bothering to acknowledge their visitor.

"Katara, guess what?" He bent over to catch his breath and waved a hand to clear the dust he had raised in his wake. "I talked to this woman named June today, and she helped me figure out some things!"

Katara raised her eyebrows at Star who simply nodded before silently slipping away. She turned to face Aang, his eyes wide with some combination of fear and excitement.

"Katara, I really like being with you," he said after sighing deeply. "But I don't think I can _be_ with you. Not in the way that you want me to be."

She studied the young man before her, his chiseled jaw and muscled chest. He had grown quite handsome over the years, but whenever she looked into his face, all she saw were childlike expressions from when they first met. They were both holding on to fleeting feelings of worship and wonderment. And they weren't children anymore.

"Aang, I love you," she replied, choosing her words carefully. "But not in the way that you want me to. I think it's best we—"

"I agree," he said with a sharp nod and a quick glance toward the tent opening. "So, I'll just, uhh…"

"No, Aang, you stay here. I'll go," she offered.

As she aimlessly wandered the endless roads of the Bending Man encampments, Katara considered seeking out this Song person or maybe even June. She needed help from the Love Triangle with her own, well, _love triangle_. She pushed back tears as Zuko's words from earlier came to mind.

"Katara, I realized that day, with the lightening, that I loved you. But I didn't think I could be with you. So, I had to let that go."

 _Does he still love me?_

There was only one way to find out.


	12. Taking the Heat

**A/N:** For Toza's Gym, Sparring Circle  
Suki, Sokka, Haru  
Word count:898  
Pure smut, y'all

* * *

"Can you lean a little to the left?" Haru coaxed Suki, who had just agreed to pose nude for his fifth sculpture of her.

She sighed and shifted, trying to ignore the pooling heat she felt in her stomach whenever the earthbender's soft green gaze settled on her.

Haru laughed. "No, Suki, your _other_ left."

In so many ways this was wrong. The way she loved his laugh. The way his voice gave her chills. They way he studied her body so intently in order to sculpt it just right, and the way she wished he would explore her more.

Sokka was technically her boyfriend. But he was also very busy at Bending Man. He set up a cactus juice cocktail bar, gave boomerang-throwing lessons, and worked with Teo and The Duke on some flying machine they were building in the outlying desert. And in the early evening, he would disappear for an hour or so. When he came back to their tent, he smelled like lavender oil, and Suki had suspicions.

So when it came to Sokka, she was unsure. And bored. And ignored. And then… _adored._ By Haru instead.

She jumped when she felt his hand lightly graze her side. The roughness of his palm immediately made her skin raise like gooster flesh.

"Hey, are you OK?" Haru asked.

Suki swallowed. "Mmm-hmm. Just fine."

He leaned in closer, his breath tickling her shoulder. "I was just going to show you the position I was looking for. Mind if I—" He gripped her waist with both hands now, and she decided she couldn't stand it any longer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He resisted at first, but soon his lips parted so she could deepen the kiss. Her tongue explored and tasted, and a low moan rumbled in his throat.

He pulled away suddenly. "Suki, are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked over at the unfinished sculpture. It was missing its head which very much reflected how she felt—lightheaded… and like she was losing her mind.

She answered his question by palming the front of his thin cotton shorts where a very obvious bulge had formed. His eyes rolled back slightly, and a hiss escaped through his teeth.

Haru picked her up and carried her back to his tent, planting frenzied kisses along her neckline as he stumbled along. When they landed in a heap of tangled limbs on his sleeping mat, all they had to contend with were his shorts since she was already in the nude. She stroked his cock experimentally, relishing the noises he made in response. But then, he turned his attention entirely on her.

His hands were coarse from all the earthbending, and she loved the way it felt when he rubbed her bare skin. While teeth and tongue teased her nipples, he took special care in caressing unexpected places—her collarbone, her inner thigh, and even the soft flesh behind her knees. When he pushed her legs apart, she caught a mischievous glint in those green eyes of his.

She threw her head back with the first swipe of his tongue across her throbbing core. Her knees started quivering where he supported her, and she was glad they were on the ground because she didn't know which way was up or down.

Haru was brilliant at this—almost as if he was _sculpting_ her orgasm. He would build a little here by flicking her clit, then build a little there by plunging into her wetness with his tongue. And just like with his artwork, he saved the head for last.

Suki was trying to keep quiet because the Kyoshi Warrior camp was so close by, and the tent she shared with Sokka was there, too. However, she didn't expect her boyfriend to be back for hours. When Haru pushed himself inside her, she finally let out a low moan. Damn, he felt so good.

It was way too late to be asking, but with eyes filled with concern—and his cock fully sheathed in her—he did anyway. "Suki, are you sure?"

She pulled him closer and crossed her legs behind his back. "Haru, just shut up and fuck me."

So, he did. It was hard and fast and wrong and wonderful.

As they both neared their release, it became even more difficult to stay quiet. Suki whimpered and panted in time with his erratic thrusts. Haru's groans were soft and low, but when she tightened around him at her peak, he lost it.

"Oh, Spirits, SUKI! Fuck, Suki. _Fuck!_ "

"Suki?" Sokka's voice filtered in through the tent flap. "Where are you, snuggle-bunnybear?"

"Oh, shit," she hissed.

Haru had to wait a few seconds to ride out his climax, but once he regained his senses, he launched into action. He threw on a pair of pants, tossed a blanket over Suki to cover her up, and peered outside to gauge Sokka's whereabouts.

"He's in the Kyoshi Warrior tent," he whispered.

Suki didn't answer and lay perfectly still because she knew exactly what would happen next.

"Hey Haru?" Sokka was now standing right outside the tent. "Have you seen Suki anywhere?"

"Ahh, nope," the earthbender replied. "Sure haven't."

"OK, cool. Maybe she's with Katara or something," Sokka said.

There was a pause, and Suki thought maybe the coast was clear.

But then, Sokka returned. "Hey Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"You _sure_ you don't know where she is? Because your sculptures look a lot like her."


	13. Rock Meets Roll

"Toph, how old are you?" Teo asked while pouring her a drink. They met at the bar the first day, and it became a standing date for the blistering afternoons.

"Old enough for an ice cold beer, if that's what you mean," she said with a wink.

He took a long swig of ale. "They're cracking down on the age thing here at Bending Man. The Duke was asked to leave."

"Oh, wow." Toph tapped her glass thoughtfully. "So what about that airship you guys are building?"

"Sokka is so busy with other things. I don't think we'll finish. I can't very well do it by myself." Teo gestured toward his wheelchair.

"I'm getting tired of mud wrestling myself. Let's find something else to do. Just the two of us?"

Teo smiled. "I'd like that."

"Did you hear someone built a roller coaster?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna check it out?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Teo/Toph  
Word count: 150


	14. From Bad to Worse

Sokka was having a bad week. He caught his girlfriend sleeping with another man. His friend, Teo, abandoned their art project, giving a vague excuse that sounded like he was meeting someone.

Sokka didn't know why he ended up at Long Feng's BDSM camp, but he did.

When asked which role he would like, Sokka automatically answered _submissive_. Because that's how it always was with Suki. And he truly felt beaten.

When business was slow, Long Feng called for Joo Dee. She was already brain-washed from last year's Bending Man and would always do his bidding.

Sokka was naked, bound, and gagged before he realized what was happening. Had he known it would be Joo Dee, he would not have agreed.

"THERE IS NO WAR IN BA SING SE!" she yelled repeatedly while whipping him.

"Meat! Meat!" Sokka spat his safe word.

But Joo Dee only answered to one man.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Sokka/Joo Dee  
Bonus: nudity  
Word count: 150


	15. Smoke and Foreshadow

"I'm here to see Aunt Wu." Aang slipped into the fortuneteller's tent, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Through the musky incense, he could see a lone figure silhouetted by a small campfire.

"She couldn't make the trip to Bending Man this year," a girl spoke. "It's too taxing on her health."

"Oh, OK," Aang said. "I'll just go, then."

"But the flames reveal your heart's desire! True love awaits you!" she called after him.

"It does?" Aang's voice rose in pitch.

"Oh, Aang, don't you remember me?" The veil of smoke parted, and the girl—no, _young woman_ sauntered toward him.

"Meng," he gasped.

She lightly tapped the underside of his chin with her forefinger. "Destiny is a funny thing, Aangy," she purred. "It brought us back together. Hmmm?"

"Uhh, I think you should know that—"

She shut him up with a brash and sudden kiss.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Aang/Meng  
Word count: 150


	16. No Pain No Gain

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jet yelped. "You bastard! That hurts like hell!"

"Sorry, sir," the waterbending healer replied. "Your injuries are very…"

"Typical," the other healer in the tent interjected. "Lots of guys get their asses whooped here at Bending Man." He paused to give Jet a once-over. "You've been here before, though. You must like it rough."

"It's none of your business," Jet snarled. "And where's Katara? I want Katara!"

"She worked the morning shift," the first healer replied.

"Yeah, probably because she _rises with the sun_ now," the other said with a smirk. They both laughed.

Jet just groaned, annoyed that he didn't understand their little joke, and braced himself for the duration of yet another painful healing session.

Bending Man was not going well for him this year, and his mental energy was so focused on how to improve his unfortunate circumstances, that he almost didn't hear the next patient enter the tent and settle down on the mat next to him.

It wasn't until she hissed at the healing water's touch, that Jet's eyes shot open. He was met with the most intriguing sight—a Fire Nation woman with golden gaze ablaze, thin lips tightly drawn, silky black hair draping across her shoulders, and pristine pale skin except for…

"Sunburn?" Jet asked.

"Shut up, assface," she snapped.

He may be down, but he was not beaten. Challenge accepted.

"Well, I have sunscreen if you need some. I'd even rub it all. over. you. Y'know, if you ask nicely."

She shifted her position and lifted her head to get a full view of Jet. The healer had finished working on his bruised ass and was now gently massaging his upper thighs. Even though a towel was draped across his assets, Jet hoped she was getting an eye-full.

"Let me guess," the Fire Nation woman said. "You came to Bending Man to get laid, but it didn't happen, so you've spent most of your time at Long Feng's." She shook her head. "Pathetic."

"Ain't no shame in the BDSM thing," he replied nonchalantly. He didn't want to admit that he could not find an agreeable partner, however, and had been limited to sessions with some brainwashed woman. He played dom until Long Feng wouldn't allow it anymore, so the only way he could continue was as Joo Dee's sub.

The Fire Nation woman's demeanor suddenly changed. "So, you'll be submissive?"

"Yeah, why?" Jet wasn't sure if he could win this challenge with that answer, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh, nothing," she said sweetly.

As they were both leaving the healing tent, Jet hurried to catch up to her. "Hey, the name's Jet. What did you mean when you asked about a sub? Did you… y'know… want to—"

"Mai," she answered. "And I like to do a thing with knives. It's pretty hard core. I don't know if you could handle it."

Jet clicked his teeth and slapped his ass. "Oh, I'm ready for anything. All healed up."

Mai surveyed the man's backside and gave a slight nod of approval. "I wouldn't be aiming there, though."

He gulped. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but at least she was willing? And he was always a glutton for punishment… especially from the Fire Nation.

He grinned wickedly as old prejudices flared anew. "OK, fine. If I can take whatever you plan to do to me, then I get to do whatever I want with you next."

"Fine."

Her lack of emotion in this response should have been his first clue.

* * *

 **A/N:** For Toza's Gym, Sparring Circle (love triangle)  
Jet, Joo Dee, Mai, word count: 624


	17. Tilted Stage

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Mai/Zuko  
Word count: 150  
 **A/N:** Dubcon warning. Also, I don't hate Mai, but someone has to be the villain in this story. I blame the comics for sabotaging her character, actually.

* * *

Mai could pretend that the man strapped to her "Table of Terror" was Zuko.

His skin was too dark and his cock was too small, but she could blame that on poor lighting.

And with his face shrouded in shadows, she could almost imagine a scar there.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Hmm, Zuko would never taunt her, though. Then again, he wouldn't indulge her in this, either. Her fantasy was falling apart.

The man bucked his hips impatiently. Without warning, she launched her first shuriken, barely missing sensitive flesh. "I suggest you stay still."

A whimper. Then a mumbled, "Watch it, bitch."

Zuko always took her abuse without a word. Her revenge never felt justified with him.

She could fix that… here and now. So, she threw all of her frustrations into a series of attacks.

The breathless and bleeding man could barely speak his safe word.


	18. Another Day, Another Drama

**A/N:** For Toza's Gym, Sparring Circle  
Katara, Zuko, Aang  
Word count:520

* * *

The hour was early when Katara slipped out of Zuko's tent. He'd left at sunrise to go meditate. The dust had settled on the encampment's narrow roads, so instead of heading straight to the healing tent for her morning shift, she meandered a bit, trying to gather her thoughts.

Tension remained unresolved between her and Aang. _Does he not find me attractive?_ And between her and Zuko, too. _He's attracted, but he won't act on it._

She and Zuko had spent most of the night talking. He recounted the pressures of ruling a nation and his obligation to attend Bending Man as a figurehead, although he despised the event. Katara said she understood this sentiment, because as a healer, she often saw the worst of what happened here. They both agreed they needed to visit the outskirts of the city where all the artwork and inventions were crafted and displayed.

Eventually the conversation shifted to their respective relationship issues, but Katara soon realized that hers paled in comparison to Zuko's. He'd been somewhat vague about the destructive downward spiral his courtship with Mai had taken, but Katara could read between the lines. So now was not the time to pursue anything new. Zuko needed to heal first.

She probably needed some time, too. She still felt very confused.

* * *

"Have a nice night, Katara?" Kian asked when she arrived at the healing tent.

"Uhh, sure?" She quirked a brow.

"Hot date?" Tyrok teased.

"No!" She didn't know where her co-workers were headed with these questions, but she didn't like it. What if—

"Not hot, Tyrok. I bet it was… _scorching_." Kian erupted into laughter.

 _They know._ "Nothing happened, you big idiots!" Katara stomped her foot in protest.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Fire Lady."

 _Damn, news travels fast around here._

* * *

When her shift was over, Katara went back to her tent to change clothes and gather some of her things. Despite the rumors that were spreading, she still planned to take Zuko up on his offer for her to stay with him. Aang wasn't there, though, and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. They still needed to talk… didn't they? _Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh._ She just didn't know what to do!

Then it hit her like lightening. She should go see Aunt Wu!

* * *

Well, that was a big mistake.

After catching Aang in a liplock with Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant, Katara flew across camp back to Zuko's tent. Maybe she would just hide there for the rest of Bending Man and wait until he got over his bad breakup funk. She could encourage him even.

It _had to be_ the weather, but Katara was a hot, horny mess! She kept pacing Zuko's tent, trying to work off her restless energy. _Where is he?_

When she finally decided to make something to calm her nerves, she found a note under the teapot.

 _Went to Mai's to get a few of my things. Be right back._

But Zuko had been gone for a while now.


	19. Ready For It

For Toza's Gym, Sparring Circle  
Zuko, Katara, Jet  
Word count:792  
 **A/N:** Begins with dubcon reference, ends with smut

* * *

When Katara arrived at Mai's tent, the scene she found was horrific. Zuko had his ex-girlfriend cornered, his hands raised in a placating manner. She was screeching incoherent profanities at him. Meanwhile, someone else was groaning in pain from the darkened side of the tent.

"Katara!" Zuko's eyes flared at her from the shadows. "Help him! Help Jet!"

 _Jet!?_

It was Jet alright, bleeding and bound to an upright wooden slab. Katara furiously worked at the leather straps, then carefully lowered him to the ground. Everyone at Bending Man kept large supplies of water, so it was easy enough to find Mai's basin and begin healing his wounds.

"Don't touch him! He's MINE!" Mai brandished a set of knives out of nowhere.

With a flick of her wrist, Katara silenced her.

Zuko quickly sidestepped the weapons to catch and cradle Mai's limp body. "What did you do to her?"

A little taken aback by Zuko's appalled expression and tone, Katara simply said, "She's just unconscious. Take her to the healing tent."

She sighed. It wasn't the first time she'd saved his life with bloodbending.

With Zuko gone, she refocused her attention on Jet. The remaining injuries weren't life threatening, but if left unattended, they could get infected out here with all the dust and sweat.

"Thank you, Katara," he whispered.

"I didn't think you liked playing with fire," she scolded.

"I don't."

He caught her wrist and pinned her with deep, sad charcoal eyes.

In some ways, Jet was a lot like Zuko—a tragic back story, a tendency toward self-harm, more receptive to punishment than compassion.

It was Katara's compassion that got her in trouble with Jet in the first place. And no matter how much she wished it had been Zuko, Jet had actually been her first. And so far, her only. She hated that she'd given herself to such a pompous lying asshole, but now that they were here again, so close together in such an intimate moment, she could see just exactly how it happened. Back then, she was curious and naive. Right now, she felt careless and needy.

She shuddered as he lightly stroked her arm. It had gone unnoticed—how? She had no fucking clue—but Jet was lying there before her naked.

"Katara," he rasped. "How can I repay you? For saving my life."

She didn't answer—couldn't. This was so, so stupid, but she did it anyway. Jet was obviously having a hard time _relationally_ , too, if he'd landed himself in Mai's tent, so surely it was OK for them to take care of each other. She straddled him and claimed his lips, lapping at their saltiness and swallowing his deep-throated moans.

"Do you give all your patients such special treatment?" Jet said as he made quick work of removing her tank top.

"Shut up!" She nipped at his neck.

"If you hurt me, you'll just have to heal me all over again." He stuck out his bottom lip in a fake-pout.

"SHUT UP." Katara might have reconsidered if she knew Jet would be so mouthy. She needed to find something better for that mouth of his to do.

"You have terrible bedside manner, y'know."

That was the last thing he said before flipping her over to reverse their position. She took the opportunity to remove the rest of her clothing for him, and he leaned back on his heels to admire the view for a moment.

He let out a low whistle, and whatever heat pooled in Katara's stomach now spread to her—well, _everywhere_. It felt really good to be noticed and appreciated. Their first time all those years ago had definitely been awkward, but Jet did make her feel special. That is, until he betrayed her trust the next day.

Jet must have seen the flicker of doubt pass over her face, because he reached across to gently cup her cheek. "We won't do anything you don't want to do, OK? If you just want to… get up, get dressed, and walk away, then… " He sat back on his haunches to allow her some space.

His eyes were still hooded with passion, though, and his erection was twitching with desire. If her light-headness and wetness were any indicator, Katara knew she wanted him, too.

She propped herself up on her elbows and spread her legs wide. "Jet, _please._ "

Katara was soon caught in the throes of ecstasy. She was not quiet about it and neither was Jet.

And no one noticed a certain Fire Lord standing at the entrance to the tent.


	20. Sweet Sorrow

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks (Sadness)  
Word Count: 420

* * *

Yugoda managed the healing tent at Bending Man, and each year she trained more healers to add to her staff. This time, she even had more men in rotation than women. She wished she could count this as a victory for a profession normally dominated by females, especially in the Northern Water Tribe. She should be excited and hopeful for the growth in general. But given the circumstances, she was not.

She was saddened by the need for more healers at the Bending Man event. She felt devastated by the sheer number of injuries they have to treat. And she was appalled by the pain people inflict on each other, even those they claim to love.

Bending Man brought out the worst in people, of this, Yugoda was convinced.

It also rendered the need for highly specialized healing. She sensed Katara was doing something with the patients' blood. Yugoda shuddered whenever the young master worked her miracles with their most dire cases. She saw traces of sadness and fear in the southern waterbender's eyes whenever she was required to choose both darkness and life.

A healer of a different nature emerged as well. At first, Yugoda was skeptical of the Earth Kingdom woman who claimed brain therapy as a necessary practice. But when more and more mentally disturbed people kept visiting the healing tent, Yugoda came to rely on Melody's services.

Melody said she started by treating soldiers and victims of war crimes who were experiencing something she called post-traumatic syndrome. She and her daughter, Song, lived in a remote Earth Kingdom village where weary travelers would often stop by for a meal, medical attention, or to restock supplies. As the town doctor, this was how she learned of the need.

Her daughter, Song, also followed suit as a counselor, talking people through everything from relationship issues to grieving their losses. She stayed quite busy during Bending Man—just as they all did.

On more than one occasion, Yugoda herself wandered into Melody's tent. When the sadness was overwhelming, the burden of others' pain too much to bear, she found it helpful to talk to someone about it. Melody also knew a great deal about herbal supplements to improve the mood among other things.

Yugoda considered their collaboration beneficial even though she had grown to despise Bending Man. At least she was learning about the mind and body in ways she may not have known had she never left the North Pole.

It was a bittersweet pill to swallow, though.


	21. Mai's Melody

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks (Exasperation)  
Word Count: 481

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" Yugoda received the mumbling Fire Nation woman into the healing tent with outstretched arms.

"I don't know. She just—"

Yugoda raised an eyebrow at the young Fire Lord. "She just… what?"

He ran a hand through unkempt hair. He truly looked worse for wear. "I don't… I can't…"

Exasperated, the healer waved at him as if to shoo him away since he was no help to her whatsoever.

He returned her sentiment of frustration. "But I want to… _arrrrrrggggghhhhh_!"

"Leave this to me, Fire Lord Zuko. I know just what she needs." The tone of reassurance did not entirely conceal the edge to the old woman's voice, however.

It wasn't what, but _who_ she needed, actually. Once the bumbling Fire Lord finally left the scene, the young lady calmed considerably. Then, Yugoda escorted her to Melody's tent.

* * *

Mai sipped her medicinal tea reluctantly. "You're poisoning me, aren't you?"

"If peace of mind is a poison, then yes." When her patient tilted her head at this response, Melody continued, "Some people cannot quiet their thoughts, so the absence of… shall we say, _exasperation_ can feel very abrupt to them."

"So the tea will make me hollow? Void of emotion?" Mai laughed because this was how she was _normally_.

"No, actually. It offers clarity of thought which will be helpful as we talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. You drug me and then expect me to tell you my life problems? Why don't you go ask Zuko? Because _he_ is the problem."

Melody nodded slowly. "Ah, I see. Did you break up with him, or did he break up with you?"

"Who says we broke up!?" Mai screeched.

"He did, actually, but I am not at liberty to discuss other patients."

"Zuko came to see you, too?"

"I referred him to someone else, so I don't know anything beyond his lament over a bad breakup."

"Sounds just like him to go whining to someone else about it," Mai grumbled.

"Did he complain a lot about your relationship?"

"Not to me, no."

"What about you? Do you have any complaints?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Are we done, yet?"

"We're done whenever you say we're done." Melody's smile was warm and genuine, and this annoyed Mai to no end.

"OK, fine. Bye."

But as Mai stood to leave, Melody caught her off guard. "Same time tomorrow then?"

"What? No… I—"

"You can either stay now and tell me _all your life problems_ or come back tomorrow. The choice is yours. Trust me, after you've had that tea in your system, you'll start to see things more clearly, I'm sure."

Mai was quite flustered by this. "Doubt it… see ya… like never!"

Melody watched her patient push past the tent flap in a frenzy, but she needn't worry. She would see Mai tomorrow, of that, she was certain.


	22. Sokka's Song

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: June/Sokka  
Word count: 150

* * *

Sokka was drunk which meant Song couldn't properly administer relationship advice. He was acting very clingy, though, and since Star was already busy with a client, Song referred him to her other Love Triangle partner instead.

June suspected cactus juice was involved because Sokka kept calling her Suki. It wasn't the first time she'd had someone hallucinate… or mistake her for their lover, either.

"But why Haru?" he bellowed.

 _Ohhhhh. That_ Suki? The one who slept with Haru? June had seen them both for separate sessions earlier that day. This was a complicated spider-wasp web indeed.

When Sokka leaned in for a kiss, June knew this was a typical rebound and revenge attempt. But since neither Suki nor Haru seemed that remorseful, why couldn't June play along just this once? Why did Star get to have all the fun?

June decided Sokka didn't need sex advice—just sex would do.


	23. Chan's Chance

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Azula/Chan  
Word count: 150  
 _Dedicated to QueenTyZula_

* * *

Azula pretended to ignore him, but Chan walked by her tent a few times a day. She did _not_ notice his confident stride or casual whistling. She hated his tan, toned legs and those plump, pouty lips anyway.

He wanted to pick up where they left off last year, no doubt.

"He's sooooo cute, Azula," Ty Lee said.

"But no brain in his head," Mai interjected.

Azula would only admit to herself that he'd been good in bed. It'd be an easy fuck, too, but it wouldn't ease her frustration, she knew.

She blamed it on mudwrestling with that damn earthbender. Or maybe it was Ty Lee's fault for always baring her midsection. And whenever the acrobat bent over backwards…

Azula closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Thinking about me, princess?" Chan poked his head inside her tent.

"Mmm, yes," she purred. "Come here."

Azula could use her imagination.


	24. Azula's Advice

"I couldn't just use my imagination!" Azula punched the air, igniting a small flame that filled June's tent with smoke.

"Whoa, no firebending in here, OK?" June held up her hands in a placating manner. "Let me get this straight. You, uhh, want to be with a girl, but you thought you could pretend with someone's dick up in you?"

Azula nodded, eyes still fierce, but a quivering bottom lip gave her away.

"Oh, honey."

Azula flared again. "I don't need your pity. I need…"

She couldn't firebend, though, because she couldn't _breathe_. June now stood before her topless.

"First of all, a guy doesn't have these," June began. "So, if you want… then you have to…" The intensity of Azula's gaze rendered the sex therapist speechless.

Her previous client left just as things were heating up, so June felt on edge, too.

Neither knew who made the first move.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: June/Azula  
Word count: 150


	25. Caved In

On Ji loved to dance. Her parents, such upstanding Fire Nation citizens, discouraged her from following her passion when she was younger. One day, she threw caution to the wind and followed a whim—and a boy with a headband who led her class into a cave for a secret dance party. She wondered whatever happened to Kuzon.

She later moved to Ember Island and frequented a club there, coincidentally called The Cave. She first met Chan on the dance floor. They had great chemistry as partners, but nothing ever happened between them beyond the cave walls.

At Bending Man, On Ji set up a dance camp with music playing and an open invitation. Chan stopped by often, as expected.

Dancing was different out here in the desert. The moves were hotter, their bodies slicker. They allowed things to go further this time.

But it was still just a dance.

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: On Ji/Chan  
Word count: 150


	26. Mixed Up

Sokka was mixing a cocktail for a couple at his cactus juice camp, but he was so distraught over his own relationship issues, he could barely concentrate. He set down the glass of greenish liquid and mumbled, "Sorry."

As he turned away, though, he saw the man slip something into the drink. Sokka managed to snatch the glass from the woman just before the spiked beverage touched her lips.

"Don't drink that!" He shrugged at her, then snarled at the man. "The ingredients are _off._ I'll make another one."

Her date left with a _huff_. The woman sniffed.

"Oh, he…" Sokka sighed. "Hey, you seem really nice. You can do better than him. In my opinion, anyway."

"You think so?"

"Know so. The name's Sokka, and here's your new _drug-free_ drink."

Her eyes widened in realization, then softened in appreciation. She took a long sip and said, "Hi, I'm Jin."

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Sokka/Jin  
Word count: 150


	27. Call to Order

The idea for Bending Man sparked one summer afternoon in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se's upper ring. No longer forced to convene in secret, The Order of the White Lotus gathered at the Jasmine Dragon, one of several international meetings points they had established since the war's end. Iroh, of course, was more than pleased to host everyone, slipping easily back into his role of teamaster. After a long stint spent in the Fire Nation advising his young nephew, he welcomed the opportunity to see old friends—and for diplomatic reasons, no less!

At this particular meeting, however, not much happened in the way of _diplomacy._

"It's too damn hot for tea." Jeong Jeong slammed down his cup hard enough to make Iroh cringe.

"Too hot for Fire Nation? Now that's a riot!" Bumi's high-pitched laugh echoed across empty wooden tables and pristine tile floors.

Piandao caught Iroh's eye and lightly tapped the side of his empty glass. "More, please." His clipped words and ensuing glare were directed more at Bumi and Jeong Jeong, though.

Bumi leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "Maybe it's a firebender thing? Can't take the heat, huh?"

"It's strange to think," Pakku paused to sip his drink. "Since you guys practically live inside a volcano."

"I bet you can't take the heat, either, Pops," Bumi taunted. "Or should I call you _Popsicle_?"

"Says the man who is 120 years old," Pakku grumbled.

"It's a dormant volcano, anyway," Piandao said under his breath.

"Age got nothing to do with it. It's all about experience! I bet none of you can last a day…" Bumi rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully. "OK, maybe _a week_ in the Si Wong Desert!"

Jeong Jeong rose to his feet. "Is that a challenge?"

"You're on, you old gopher goat!" Pakku followed the other two out the door.

"Where do you think they're going?" Iroh asked with a shrug. "The desert? In this heat?"

Piandao rolled his eyes. "We better go keep an eye on them at least." He helped Iroh clear the dishes, and when they both reached for the empty teapot, they were thinking the same thing. "Come on, General. We're gonna need more tea."

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks ("More, please.")  
Word Count: 390


	28. Call to Action

"You're as prickly as a porcupine, you know that?" Jeong Jeong shook a scolding finger in response to Pakku's strict rationing of the water supply only two hours into their trek through the desert.

"It's a boar-q-pine where I come from," Bumi chirped.

"What's a boar-q-pine?" Pakku asked.

"Just like it sounds, part boar, part porcupine!" Bumi explained.

"They're quite dangerous," Iroh added. "Very aggressive… and all those quills." He shuddered. "I met one once while traveling in the Earth Kingdom with my nephew."

"We have them in the Fire Nation, too, near the Black Cliffs," Piandao said. "Their quills are great for doing calligraphy… if you can manage to get one."

"You do calligraphy?" Jeong Jeong asked the swordmaster.

"Sure. And other art, too. I had to do something to stay sane and centered during the war. Even now, the power to create something beautiful offers a nice counterbalance to the craftsmanship I do with the swords," Piandao replied.

"That's… fascinating. I wish I could find that something," Jeong Jeong mused. "So that I don't feel the heat all the time... the destructiveness of fire can be... consuming."

"Told ya you can't take the heat," Bumi said with a wink.

At this, the firebender tackled the earthbender, and together they rolled down a sand dune, landing in a dusty heap at the bottom of dried-up ravine.

The others took time in their pursuit, since the two toppled on the ground were laughing.

"This used to be a river… or something," Pakku observed. "A water source here in the desert."

"There's a resort town not far from here," Iroh said. "But it's pretty run down. Hardly anyone visits anymore. They don't even serve tea, only bad whiskey."

"I'd love me some good whiskey right about now," Pakku mumbled as they regrouped and resumed their journey.

"Earth Kingdom has the best whiskey, you know." Bumi elbowed the waterbender.

"Too bad their king is an idiot and won't open trade with the Water Tribe."

"Hey now," Iroh said. "Maybe we should… take a breather. Everyone is hot…and tired… and could use a drink, it sounds like.

"It actually sounds like we're doing exactly what is needed," Piandao interjected. "We're talking about the differences and similarities between the nations… we're sharing our interests and cultures with one another. I think there should be more of that, like an event where people can come together to do that."

"But we already have the semi-annual peace summits," Iroh said. "And loads of other treaty and trade meetings, too."

"No, not something political… like a festival."

"A P-A-R-T-Y!" Bumi did a little dance for emphasis.

"But it should be something where people are almost forced to interact," Jeong Jeong clarified. "If you just put people from the different nations all together somewhere, they're going to stick with their own people most likely. The only reason we branch out at political gatherings is because it's our job."

"We should do it in the desert," Bumi suggested.

"WHAT!?" the other three said in unison.

He nodded and smiled. "It's just our first day here, but you'll see…"

At this overwhelming statement, everyone decided to take that break Iroh had prompted earlier. Even though it was arguably _too hot_ , he went ahead and made the offer. "Tea anyone?"

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks (Porcupine)  
Word Count: 580


	29. Ice and Fire

"I am so sick of tea!" Day three of the third annual Bending Man, and Pakku was done. Done with tea. Done with the desert. Done with the drama.

"The next person who comes in here to report some bad breakup is gonna get an earful from me!" he warned.

As the event organizers, The Order of the White Lotus served as a police force, of sorts, to help mediate problems that arose among attendees.

"Master Pakku! My boyfriend just—" A young man made a dire mistake when he entered the Order's tent in the waterbender's current state.

"No! You want to hear about a destructive relationship!? _My_ boyfriend once tried to set me on fire!"

Iroh nearly dropped his teapot. Jeong Jeong stood with mouth agape. Bumi just laughed.

"What?" Pakku turned on the other Order members. "I never told you about my fling with Fire Lord Azulon?"

* * *

For Toza's Gym: Sauna  
Pairing: Pakku/Azulon  
Word count: 150


	30. Destiny is a Funny Thing: Part I

It's been a while, but the last time we saw Mai was in chapter 21. The next two chapters pick up with some other characters and all their unnecessary Bending Man drama.

* * *

Mai tried to shake this nagging feeling that she should go back and talk to that Melody woman. So instead, she ran the other direction.

The inventors and artisans camped on the outskirts of the city. There was enough going on to keep Mai entertained for days.

Too bad she found it all so boring… until she ran into _him._

Mai expected the combustion bender to go on a destructive rampage, but she saw he was _creating_ something instead.

"You're making glass out of sand," she observed.

No response.

"It's beautiful," she added.

This elicited a glare. She wondered if he would shoot her now, but the intensity of his gaze heated her in a different way. He didn't flinch when she ran her hands across his muscled chest or placed a kiss at the pulse point on his neck.

The desire for fire was apparently her curse—her _destiny_.

* * *

For Toza's Gym  
Sauna: Mai/Combustion Man  
Word Count: 150


	31. Destiny is a Funny Thing: Part II

Azula tried to shake this nagging feeling that she should go back and talk to that June woman. But she figured that instead of talking, they would just end up fucking, so fuck talking anyway!

There was something so right about finally acknowledging her true feelings that Azula felt… good. But that also felt wrong, so she needed to do something bad.

She couldn't find Mai, her favorite gloom and doom girl. Who else at Bending Man could bring her back down?

As she walked past Long Feng's BDSM camp, she overheard him scolding Joo Dee for not performing properly. Azula saw her opportunity. "Why so tense, Long Feng?" she asked sweetly. "Too busy staging sex for everyone else, you haven't gotten any yourself?"

It was way too easy and so very bad. As in, Chan was a sex god compared to this man.

Destiny was such a nasty bitch.

* * *

For Toza's Gym  
Sauna: Azula/Long Feng  
Word Count: 150


	32. Destiny is a Funny Thing: Part III

Zuko tried to shake this nagging feeling that he should talk to Katara… but dammit, why did she have to go and fuck Jet? He thought about visiting Star, but who was he kidding? She was a sex therapist, so it would be too obvious what he was after, and he wouldn't stoop so low. Like Katara did… with fucking _Jet._

Zuko's plan to get drunk with Sokka backfired when he found the tribesman talking up his own ex-girlfriend, Jin! Maybe he should just go check on Mai, his _other_ ex.

"Care to dance, Fire Lord?"

Zuko was in such a state that he didn't care where he was or who _she_ was that asked. "Yes," he answered without hesitation.

On Ji was a good dancer and really pretty, too, he noticed.

When she invited him to her tent, Zuko thought maybe his destiny hadn't completely screwed him after all.

* * *

For Toza's Gym  
Sauna: Zuko/On Ji  
Word Count: 150


End file.
